Elizabeth Killer
by The Troubled One
Summary: This is like bones, but different people, different cases, different meaning. We have Athena and Percy as the main characters in the first charter so far. If you guys like it i can write more add more characters. This ordinary started out as a school paper. I got told by a few people to put it on here. I hope you guys like it. Hope to hear your feed back. Let me know.
1. Chapter 1

"State your name and your profession for the jury, please," stated Attorney, Sarah George,she is the best of the best. She is also very annoying, but she gets the job done.

"My name is Athena Castile,I am a Forensic Anthropologist for the United States Medical and History Department."

"And what does a Forensic Anthropologist do for the people who don't know."

"My job is to look at the victim's remains in the advanced stages of decomposition. I assist in the identification of individuals whose remains are decomposed, burned, mutilated or otherwise unrecognizable."

"Alright now tell us what you remember about the day of March 24, 2012."

It all started when Percy and I got called to the Orphan baseball field…

"Percy, why did you wake me up at two in the morning?" I Screamed with rage.

"Cause we have a murder to solve. I will tell you on the way."He started pulled me out the door with him. I was still wearing the same clothes as the day before.

Percy Sped down the road in his 1967 black Chevy Impala with an awkward silence I took this as an opportunity to ask what the case was about.

"I don't know much. All I know is that some teenagers looking for a good time in a small town came across a body in the baseball field."

"So is there a reason why it couldn't wait until morning?"

"No. The evidence well get destroyed by the FBI, and we don't want the press to get involved."

That is my biggest pet peeve, they don't know everything is evidence; they are novices when it comes to murder. "Oh, that's right. Hurry up then."

"Also, they think this could be the President's ."

"Of course. Even though the last ten were supposedly her as well, anyways kick it into high gear."

"Alright captain."

I drifted into my imagination when Percy said, "Athena,we are here. Maybe we should have stopped and got you some coffee."

I noticed two officers; The female officer was 5'1" tall and 150 pounds. She walks in charge, in rhythm, in order; I can tell she survived in the army. The Reserve Officer is new and nervous, shaking hands, trembling voice; he is about 20 years old. They walked over to greet us, nervous of course; everyone usually is.

"Hello. I am Athena and this is Percy. Before I ask anything, I want to thank you for serving our country."

"I am Officer Carter, and this is Ben. How did you know I served overseas?"

"She can tell by the way you walk and how your body looks. It speaks to can tell by the movement in your stiffness in your walk gives it away, you walk in order, just how you are told," Percy stated.

"That's nice talent to have, I guess."

"So where is the body? I hope no one disturbed it." I asked.

"Follow me."

I noticed a blanket covered with bones that have been completely cleaned. Could this cannibalism?; This was a person between the ages of 18 and 25. But I would have to verify the sex of the person.

"Here you go, "stated Carter.

I pick up the pelvis. The sacrum of the bones was wider and the pelvic ring was wider. I know it's a female, smaller bones means an adolescent adult, there are also bone remodeling on the left arm, and scraps all over the bones . "It's a woman. Caucasian, between the ages of 18 and 25. About 5'9" tall. She was well kept. She broke her left arm, looks old so I would say between the ages of 7 and 10."

"That is incredible! But how can you tell just by looking at her bones?"

"The way the it's healed here," I pointed, "It was properly set back. It was done by a really good doctor, too. The bones can help you identify people faster and better sometimes by showing you, like a gardener, there knees are rubbed and destroyed. A wrestler would have a lot of remodeling on the bones."

"That is amazing!"

"I have one thing cooler. She wasn't murdered here. She was brought here anywhere from a week to three weeks ago. No one has noticed her because of this place being abandon because of the rain." Percy stated.

"Now how can you tell that?" blurted Carter.

"Because the ground would be destroyed, and the fabric would have been destroyed a week ago. There aren't as many bugs as there should be. If we collect samples of the ground and the bugs we can pin their original area."

"Okay."

"We are going to have to take a sample of the ground, the insects, and the water. Oh, and don't forget to send the blanket and send it to the lab," Percy told the forensic team.

The leader, Charlie Duff, nodded his head, turned around and told his team. "You heard the man. Collect everything and anything, boys." He nodded towards Percy to see if there was anything else. Percy nodded in agreement.

When I was looking at the femur, I saw splashes against the bones, but also marks that looked like chewing.

"I just noticed these strange marks on the bones. It is difficult to tell. It might be the cause of death, but it's still to early. We must run test back at the lab. Mainly these marks here on the femur. I cannot get a view of it." Was there anything else I could be missing? I saw a piece of fabric by ribs. "There is some fabric over there by the tree. Percy, can you please bag it and make sure you give it to Damon yourself? I'll have to get a better look at it back at the lab."

"Wow you guys are amazing!" said Ben.

"Thanks," Percy and I said at the same time.

"It isn't that hard really. I think we should start to head out," I told Percy.

"Alright. Don't want to upset the boss. Thank you for your help, Officer Carter and Ben."

"No problem. You guys did all of the work. We just stood around and watched."

As we turned around and started to walk away,Ben announced, "Was that something or what?"

After walking away from the scene, I desperately needed to tell Percy something.

"Are they still looking?"

"Not ?" Percy asked.

"Percy, I positive this could be the President's actual daughter, Elizabeth JoAnna."

"Okay? May you explain it to me in more detail please Athena."

"Alright, smarty pants. First it matches her height, race, age, and the broken left arm. There is more. I think this is also cannibalism."

He stopped in his tracks. "WHAT?!"

"You are kidding, right?" Percy had worry in his sweet southern voice.

" I'm not. But we can not; repeat cannot let this get out. Until we know for sure."

"Let's get back to the lab."

We jumped into the Impala and we were off, on the way back all I could think of was if this is Elizabeth, how are we going to find the Presidents daughter's Killer


	2. Chapter 2

First thing that hit me when we were driving down the road was the smell of Percys strong aftershave, I could tell it was Royall Lyme. I always have enjoyed the smell it reminded me of someone who had made an impact in my life, someone who I could never forget, Professor Victor. Athena took a moment to think back in time.

"Alright, lets try this again Athena." Professor Victor stated with a harsh tone.

"Sir, we have done this a thousand times, these bones are from a young caucasian male I would say late adolescence." Athena snapped.

"Cause of death?"

"Stabbing to the fifth vertebra."

"How can you tell?"

"The markings, they tell you the size of the weapon used if you want to know that as well?" in her sarcastic tone.

"Very funny. When was the time of death?"

"From the Bone density, I would say around the Dark Ages era."  
"Are you certain?"

"Yes. Am I wrong?" filled with sass.

"Yes. Athena this is why you are my best student. You are going to go places Athena, as a matter of fact. I have written a letter of recommendation to the United States Medical and History Department about you and and they offered you a full time job." He smiled "Well, that is if you would be interested in this? Maybe the local coroner's office is more your liking?" He laughed while handing me the papers

Holy Crap! That came out of nowhere. "What? Sir, there is a couple of things wrong with this. First, I thought you hated me. You have made me do extra assignments, and appear to love making me answer difficult questions in front of the class, and secondly. Sir, aren't I kinda young to work there? It is so hard to get a job there, only the best of the best get jobs there, Sir. I am just out of college with no experience." It all flew out my mouth very fast.

"I did all that stuff because I saw potential in you, I know it is the best place to work and very hard to get in, but you deserve it, you are much younger than most of the people that work there. I am not saying it will be easy to walk at your age. But you have the degrees and the experience will come and rather fast I believe." He grinned. "You have a natural talent and drive for this. Sometimes I feel your the teacher and I am the student. This is something for whatever reason runs deep in you and many forensic scientists work their entire life with less natural ability and keen attention to such minute detail."

Without knowing what to do, I reached in to give him a hug, which from the way we was startled he didn't expect. He relaxed and hugged me back. Taking a deep breath in, I noticed his aftershave, Royall Lyme. "Thank you so much sir, I won't disappoint you." I shouted out as I sprinted down the hall. My parents are not going to believe me, I hope they're excited as much as me.

"Hey Athena." Percy scared her out of the dream. " you might want to catch some sleep before we get back to the lab, you might want it, especially if this is the presidents daughter. No one is going let you get sleep on that old couch in your office, if this is her and all."

"Thanks, Percy. I might take you up on that offer. By the way that couch means a lot to me." I replied.

"What did you get laid on that couch by your first real boyfriend?" Jokingly replied.

"No, It was my mothers favorite couch."

"You keep a couch because your mother told you so?"  
"No, I keep it because it was the couch my mom bought me, before she died." I replied with a quiet tone.

"Oh my I am sorry." he replied with a quieter tone as well.

I doze off trying not to think of my mother, and focusing more on the case we have a head of us.


End file.
